Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon
Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, the North American title for 葛葉ライドウ 対 アバドン王 (Debiru Samanā Kuzunoha Raidō tai Abadon Ō) is the fourth title in the Devil Summoner Series, and the second game staring Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. It is the direct sequel to Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. Release Date *'Japan': 23 October, 2008 for the Playstation 2 *'America': 12 May, 2009 for the Playstation 2 Gameplay Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon features similar gameplay to the previous game, although highly improved. Raidou now fires only one bullet at a time in combat and can fire six rounds before needing to reload (which is now achieved by holding down square). The MP system has been abolished and replaced with a system called the "Magnitite Balancing system". Now demons do not consume Magnitite when summoned, but rather only consume it when they use special abilities or other techniques that would have consumed MP previously. The combat is now faster, and Raidou no longer recruits demons by force, but rather by using demon negotiation, which is more traditional for the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. Demon negotiation can be aided by input via other demons in the party or through demon business cards. Additionally, Raidou can now summon two demons at once in combat. As an added bonus, any player with clear data from Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army will gain several bonuses for loading it at the start of the game. The clear data gives Raidou a commemoration item, Summoner's badge, and Explorer's badge. Additionally some demons who had sided with Raidou during the Soulless Army case will rejoin him without negotiation. Another new component to Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon is the addition of Case Files. These are optional side quests that offer various awards. Characters *Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV: A devil summoner who works for the Narumi Detective agency *Gouto-Douji: Feline partner of Raidou *Shouhei Narumi: Head of the Narumi Detective Agency *Tae Asakura: Journalist who often helps Narumi with his cases *Dahn: Unruly character that Raidou was hired to find. *Akane Narita: The daughter of a diet member who has hired Raidou to locate Dahn *Geirin Kuzunoha the XVII: One of the four great summoners of the Kuzunoha family *Nagi: A devil summoner in training Development Developed and published by Atlus, it was released in Japan on October 23, 2008 in two formats. The standard version included a soundtrack CD, while the limited edition, Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Plus, came packaged with a new version of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition, which includes a guest appearance by the titular hero, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. In January 2009, Atlus U.S.A. announced that an English localization was scheduled for a limited release on May 12, 2009. The game was released in a limited production run that included the game and a Raiho plush toy. Each copy is individually numbered. While Atlus has not announced exactly how many units exist, the highest reported collectors number thus far has been 40,000. Boxart File:RaidouvsAbaddonJPcover.jpg|Japanese cover File:RaidouAbaddonRaihoPlushie.jpg|Packaging for the North American version including plush. File:RaidouvsAbaddonPlusCover.jpg|The cover for Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Plus External links * Official Japanese website * Official North American site Category:Games